mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bwochinski
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mooncraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bwochinski page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scooter8pie (Talk) 01:11, July 21, 2012 :Hey Thanks, glad I found a Lunacraft wiki, I'd probably have given the game up otherwise! :) :--Bwochinski 10:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Pitcure recipes I was looking at the wiki activity and discovered your edits, instinctively, I thought vandalism, being the only active admin and having every edit vandalism,but was surprised by your edits to the pages. I think they are much better than the past recipes which were confusing many wikia contributors new to the wiki. For that I applaud you. And I also deleted your CSS page for you. --Wyattr55123 17:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, glad you like them! I noticed there isn't a lot of activity on this wiki, but it is certainly the only complete Lunacraft wiki to be found. :I can't take all the credit for the crafting template, as I copied a good portion of the basics from the Minecraft Tekkit wiki, but converting it and setting up all the images did take a while. If I could just figure out a way to clean up the mobile display of the template I'd be happier. :--Bwochinski 19:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Like Wyattr55123, I think those graphic assembler recipes are really cool. Thanks for bringing your wiki skills to this little remote moon. :Mrob27 (talk) 07:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Grid files for gild and refined gold? Hi, this is Mrob27 Your graphic recipes are great, and the little Grid_xxx images are really good. I tried to make one for Gold, which you'll see here: but as you can see, it looks crappy if you try to use it in the assembler template. Also we need an icon for the refined gold bar. Can you add these using your mad file skilz? Mrob27 (talk) 04:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I can take a peek at those. To look best a grid image should be 32x32 pixels, and any extra background should be erased and transparent. :Most of the images I did were just pulled from screenshots here on the wiki. Some I was lazy and just shrank and called that good, but many I also hand edited to make the lines clear again. :--Bwochinski (talk) 04:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :What speedy work! you fixed my image and added the gold bar too. The recipes in Gold_Ore and Gold look great, thanks! :Mrob27 (talk) 05:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup no problem! ::--Bwochinski (talk) 05:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Better colors! Hey, I noticed today that I can finally read the top part of my user page (and everyone else's too) and a bunch of other colors are more readable too. I figure that had to be you, and I looked in to try to learn how it's done but can't find anything relevant. I've already edited my global.css on community.wikia.com and my wikia.css on this wiki, to make everything more readable (black text on white) but I could never figure out where is was getting those header colors from But anyway, thanks -- and if you can tell me where you edited the CSS colors, I'd love to know... Mrob27 (talk) 15:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I changed the color and theme around, it seemed pretty bland before, all gray on gray. The changes I made were on the admin panel in the "theme designer", it doesn't allow for the greatest customization, but things usually turn out looking nice. (I thought the moon background was fitting.) :With my new admin access I was also able to sort of sneak some CSS into the mobile version of the site to really clean up the view for those who might be visiting from their iPhones, it looks so much better now. :--Bwochinski (talk) 20:31, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yes of course, the theme designer. I tried using that but got over-ruled by others who wanted the hard-to-read colors. Anyway, it's great now, so thanks! ::Mrob27 (talk) 04:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that I changed the wiki's name's text font and size for a block look? --Wyattr55123 (talk) 22:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :I assume you mean the title text font? I looked through the other font choices, and indeed that is the most fitting one for Lunacraft. :--Bwochinski (talk) 00:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC)